This disclosure relates to managing the different representations of information used by different data processing devices.
Information, such as instructions for performing tasks and descriptions of the characteristics of items and people, can be stored in machine-readable representations by data processing devices. Different data processing devices often represent the same or similar information differently. For example, different schemes for organizing, associating, storing, processing, or encoding information can be used by different data processing devices. Discrepancies in the way information is represented often hinder or prevent different data processing devices from collaborating effectively.